Various Internet-based services allow users to upload and share three-dimensional (“3D”) models of various objects such as the buildings, stadiums, ships, vehicles, lakes, trees, etc. The objects may be associated with various types of user-provided information such as titles, descriptive data, user reviews, business listings, etc. Many of the objects and the models themselves, for example buildings or parks, may be geolocated or associated with a geographic location such as an address or geolocation coordinates. Models may also be categorized by users. For example, a model of a sky-scraper may be associated with one or more user designated collections such as sky-scrapers, buildings in a particular city, etc. In this regard, a user may request models, and the service may search the database for models, for example, titles, geographic locations, descriptions, object types, collections, physical features, etc. for instances of the search terms in order to identify relevant search results. The results may be sent back to the user who may select a model to obtain further information.
Once a user has selected a 3D model, the user may interact with the model. For example, a user may query the database for “the Eiffel Tower” and in response receive a list of search results including various models of the Eiffel Tower, in Paris, France, as well as other objects associated with or indexed by the search terms. Once a user has selected an object, for example, by clicking on a search result, the user may, among other actions, download, view, rotate, or comment on the model.